Truth Through Dare
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Jeff throws a "Warbler Reunion Party" which leaves Sebastian dealing with feeling he'd pushed back during the year while Kurt was in New York. But when they come face to face again will a game of drunken Truth or Dare give them a chance? Set summer after Seb graduates. Rating T because of Alcohol, Direct References to Sexual Acts, & Swearing. Not M b/c there is no physical sex.
1. I've Just Seen A Face

I was half way through my first beer of the evening when Jeff bolted over to the window nearly knocking it out of my hands.

"Headlights!" He shouted happily, "its Kurt's! Yay I bet he's got Blaine with him too! Now the party can get started!"

That peaked my interest. I hadn't heard Hummel was coming to this shindig. It made sense considering this was a "Warbler Reunion" party, Jeff's bright idea to gather Warblers past and present. Luckily for us Hunter had moved back out west after the whole steroids debacle and had politely declined the trip back. Okay so polite and Hunter didn't exactly work in tandem, but the end result was favorable because none of us wanted him there anyway. The dickhead. Everyone else was here though. My grade that had just graduated was here, the grade from the year before, and the one before that, and that, basically anyone who had been in the warblers since Jeff was a freshman. That included Kurt and Blaine, the former it couple of the Warblers. The word former in my head caused me to hide a grin in my beer.

I was taking that same sip when Jeff once again almost knocked it out of my hands in his rush to go get the door. I chugged it so it couldn't spill and went off to get a drink from the rather impressive mini-bar Jeff had managed to set up. I heard Jeff throw open the door before anyone even knocked on it and let out a squeal.

"KURT!" He shouted and the sound of Hummel's laughter filled the room. I smiled as I made the drink I was mixing.

"It's good to see you too Jeffry but you need to let me breathe." I heard Kurt say in greeting, "Wow everyone is here. It's great to see you all."

There were various greetings from the group. I finished making the drink and turned around to see Hummel. He looked good. Fuck it. He looked great. Kurt had definitely done some growing up since we had met in his senior year and my junior year. Whereas back then he'd looked like hot twink who completely ruined the hotness by being dressed in leopard print sweaters and scarves, now he looked like a sexy twink who had moved on to tight skinny jeans and army boots. I approved. He was also noticeably alone.

"Hey Kurt, where is Blaine? Thought you were driving in together." Asked the guy called Wes who I'd met a couple times but had graduated before me, reading my mind. Kurt smiled and took his leather jacket off to reveal a tight T-Shirt. I found myself giving him the once over. Practically drool worthy.

"Yeah well he called me this morning sounding like hell. The guy has the immune system of a kindergartener." He laughed happily throwing is head back. I hadn't realized I'd actually missed that laugh. I saunter over and leaned against the wall.

"Looking good, Princess Hummel," I said making my presence known. His head snapped in my direction. "You're actually pretty easy on the eyes when you aren't dressed like a girl." I smirked. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you had turned over a new leaf." He challenged. Good I missed that bitch glare.

"That was a compliment. Look. I even brought you a drink." I walked over and offered him the drink I had mixed him. He took it and shook his head, grinning.

"A Shirley Temple. Very funny." He deadpanned. I shrugged.

"I thought so. And since you don't have to be all responsible boring tonight, I even threw a splash of vodka in there. If you think you can handle it." I teased.

"How thoughtful of you."

"New leaf. I'm nice Sebastian now." I reminded and offered my own beer to him for a cheers. After a pause he reached out and clinked his glass against it.

"To new Sebastian." I grinned and we both took a sip. After I jerked my head towards the living room where everyone was and headed that way knowing he'd follow. He did, because a few seconds later I heard him say in my ear as he caught up to me, "I do appreciate the lack of frilly umbrellas this time."

"Yeah well. Jeff's mini-bar wasn't quite that well stocked, Princess. I did my best with what I had." He laughed and I smiled as we walked in together and sat on the couch closer than I expected him to sit. Not that I was complaining. Until Jeff bounced over and seated himself on his other side.

"Kurt! Kurt!" He squawked in a way only Jeff could, "Tell me all about New York and NYADA and the faaaaaashion." Kurt laughed.

"Welll let's see. Um, New York in the fall and spring is to die for, but the winter is just brutal. Being snowed into an apartment with a loud Jewish girl, a bitchy Latina Lesbian, and the guy who you had been casually dating for like less than a week is not fun." He laughed.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone in New York." David commented.

"It wasn't anything serious." He dismissed it with a wave of a hand and sipped at his drink. "He was cute and nice and British, but it wasn't meant to be. He was a senior and I was a freshman." He sighed dramatically and laughed.

"Oo. An older man. I'm impressed Hummel" I teased. "Finally living up to your twink potential." He laughed. I liked new, less up-tight, post New York Kurt.

"So boys aside, heard you were working for some fashion big shot." Some graduated warbler I vaguely remembered.

"Yeah. With Isabella at Vogue dot com" He answered. Damn that was impressive. I may not hit all the stereotypes of a gay guy but even I knew what vogue was. "But I had to start working part time once I became a full time student at NYADA."

"Seb tried for there" Jeff blurted unhelpfully. Kurt turned to look at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't get in."

"Ouch. Well you can try again in the winter. Worked for me." He offered. "Where are you going in the fall?"

"NYU theatre program." He smiled.

"Cool. We'll have to hang some time in New York" I tried not to show surprise. Since when did Kurt want to hang out with me? Maybe now that I wasn't a threat to his relationship. Blaine managed to fuck that up all on his own.

"Yeah. You can show me all the cool hang outs and places I can get in with a fake ID." I winked. He laughed. His eyes crinkled up when he laughed. It was nice. It made me want to cup his neck and press kisses all over his face, and not even in a sexual way. Geeze, when did I become a sap for Kurt Hummel?


	2. Every Little Thing

"PIZZZZAAAAAAA!" Thad screamed dropping his drink on the ground and running to answer the door.

"Thad you spilled on my rug you fucker!" Jeff shouted getting up and running after him.

"First stain of the night." I heard Kurt mutter. I snorted and scooted over next to him.

"Cheers to the rug baptism of the night. Sign of a good party." I said grinning and offering my bottle to tap against his glass. I flashed me a grin of his own before clinking his glass and tipping it back to finish of his drink. I finished mine as well. "You want me to mix you another?"

"Naw. I think I'll wait until after the pizza for another vodka based drink and go for a beer."

"Pick your poison."

"Dos Equis." I grinned.

"Princess has good taste. I approve." He leaned forward into my personal space and I could smell his hairspray.

"I have great taste." He teased. I reached out and nudged under his chin with my knuckle.

"Well you don't have to move a pretty muscle tonight, Princess." He raised a curved eyebrow and I found myself wanting to kiss him again. Fuck I was so done in. To keep myself from doing something idiotic like that and setting myself up for rejection I got up to go get us both some beer.

"Pizza is here!" I heard Jeff say as I uncapped the beers wondering what the fuck I was doing. I'd always thought Kurt was hot and would love to get him into bed, but when did I suddenly want to play the role of doting boyfriend? I shook my head and turned to go back to the couch. I noticed a shitload of pizza boxes spread out across the room some empty and some not and hoped there was some vegetarian pizza left. I didn't want to spend my evening picking sausage off my pizza.

"Here you go." I said offering Hummel his beer. He looked up from his pizza and sucked the grease off his thumb before reaching for it.

"Thanks." He said as he swallowed. "I grabbed you some green pepper pizza." He pointed to the paper plate next to him. I almost kissed him again on the spot. How did he know not to get me the same sausage, ham, and peperoni pizza he was eating? Instead I picked it up and plopped down next to him leaning into his side.

"Aw thanks, Babe. You're the best." He bumped his shoulder against mine and smiled before taking another bite of pizza. "Meat lovers pizza. Your twink is showing, Princess."

His response was to elbow me in the side. I laughed and started eating my own pizza. A piece in he broke the comfortable silence.

"So tell me how your senior year was." I shrugged.

"Pretty mediocre. Got disqualified from sectionals my senior year because the asshole who took my role as Warbler's captain blackmailed us into steroids. Didn't get into my dream school due to a disciplinary record showing a suspension from the punishment over the drugs." I shrugged again and finished off my pizza.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Seb." I jerked my head towards him at the sudden use of nickname. Fuck Kurt had really pretty eyes. I felt myself swallow thickly. Maybe I was drunk already. Maybe I should slow down on the beers. Kurt giggled at me staring at him like an idiot.

"What?"

"You have some pizza sauce on your chin." I think I blushed. I felt flushed. Kurt Hummel was turning me into a mess. He reached out before I could and wiped the sauce off with his thumb wrapped in a napkin. Fuck, how did this party become a sappy romcom? I must be getting old because I wanted to fucking kiss and nuzzle and snuggle him and all that stupid shit that doesn't involve sex.

"Um. Thanks." I forced myself to look back to my beer before I embarrassed myself anymore only to discover it was empty. Maybe that was for the best. If I was already this close to reaching over and trying to molest Hummel without being drunk, alcohol would not help. Unfortunately Jeff did not share this thought process.

"DRINKING GAMES!" He called out. "NICK, DAVID, GRAB THE SHOT GLASSES!" I heard Kurt groan and slump back against the couch.

"Jeff are you trying to get us to vomit on your parent's rug? You just stuffed us full of pizza and now you want to do shots?" He commented as the boys started pouring the drinks and setting up.

"Kurty can't hold his liquor." Teased Wes.

"Shut up. I can too."

"That's not what I heard from a certain Miss Rachel Berry." Kurt turned red and sat up straighter.

"Shut up that was one time and it was the first time I ever got drunk! I knew it was a bad idea when you two started talking that one time after regionals."

"Woah woah," I interrupted, "I think I need to hear this story."

"Not gunna happen, Smythe."

"Awwwww." I pouted at him. He shoved my face away.

"Pouting works better when you have a cute face." He informed me lightly.

"I am insulted. You must be blind. I have a very cute face." He just rolled his eyes at me. "Besides," I continued, "It is never have I ever. How many evers can you have done, Princess. I'm sure you won't even get that smashed." I stood up to go sit on the floor in the circle that was forming. He followed me and sat next to me.

"Don't under estimate me, Seb." He winked. The mother fucker winked. Consider my curiosity peaked.

"Oh ho, Princess has a wild side. Color me shocked." Kurt opened his mouth to respond but cut off when Wes interrupted.

"Stop flirting and shut up! I'm starting!" He scolded as he finished pouring the last shot. I glared at him as I heard Kurt's scandalized scoff next to me. "So, rules!" He pushed on ignoring us both while next to him Thad smirked, "We take turns going in a circle and saying one thing we have never ever done. If someone in the group has done that thing then that person has to drink a full shot. Okay?"

"Yeah, Wesley, we know how to play." A guy from his year called out. "Geeze, you can take the gravel away but nothing changes." That got a laugh out of everyone who had been at school when Wes was there. I had heard rumors of Wes' gravel wielding and chuckled along.

"Fine! Okay I'm starting." He paused to think, miming a chin stroke dramatically while humming. Then he looked directly at Kurt and smirked. "Never have I ever gone to school drunk and thrown up on my school's guidance counselor."

"Ugg!" Kurt huffed, "Fuck you, Wes." He snarled and downed the shot that was placed in front of him. I laughed at the image and at how red Kurt currently was and I got a decidedly sharp elbow in the gut in response. Ow. Mother fucker.


	3. I Wanna Be Your Man

"Never have I ever kissed someone I just met that day." Nick said and a lot of the Warblers including me drank a shot. I glanced at Kurt to see he hadn't. Good. He had higher standards. Good for Princess. Unfortunately, those high standards meant that I would never even get a shot to win him.

"Never have I ever had anal sex! Like. You know, got it not given it." David said after a pause to think. There was a groan as all the gay and i guys who had popped their cherry drank.

"Not cool." I complained. "No more gay directed have I evers!"

"Nope!" Jeff interjected, "All have I evers are on the board! Now take your turn, Seb!"

"Fine," I stuck my tongue out at him and grinned at Kurt, "Never have I ever had sex with a girl." Kurt laughed as most of the guys in the room drank. He leaned over to me and whispered,

"I'm so glad you didn't say kiss." I raised an eyebrow.

"You are telling me that story later." He hummed.

"Mmm, maybe. If you earn it." He winked. Fuck.

"And how do I do that?" He giggled and leaned in closer to breathe against my ear.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." He giggled. Double fuck.

"You're turn, Kurt." Nick said getting his attention but he didn't turn to look at him.

"Never have I ever been tied up during sex." He responded nearly immediately. The image of Kurt tied to a bed begging and looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes, pleading. Fuck. I took a shot even though I had never been tied down and usually did the tying. I needed a fucking drink. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll admit I'm usually the one doing the tying." I whispered secretly. He bit his lip. I wondered if he was imagining me tying him down. I wanted to bite that lip. That beautiful pink lip.

"Never have I ever got a solo or lead part in competition." Someone said. We both drank.

"Never have I ever tripped ALL the way down the Dalton main staircase." I heard Jeff make an indignant noise.

"That isn't funny, Wes. I fractured my wrist!"

"Never have I ever done a strip dance." Kurt and I drank. I tried not to remember that it was probably for stupid Blaine Anderson. I wanted to see Kurt strip. His body is amazing.

"Never have I ever physically injured someone else." I frowned and drank. Kurt shrugged. It was nice to know that he seemed to have forgiven the past.

"Never have I ever given a blow job." I drank. Kurt surprisingly didn't. How had Blaine passed that up? That mouth was made for it.

"Never have I ever used my toothbrush as a microphone while I rock out in the shower singing at the top of my lungs." I snapped my head around to see Thad grinning at me. I scowled.

"Fuck off, Thad. I am fabulous." I responded confidently as I downed a shot. "You all sons of bitches are just jealous." I pointed at them and dropped my glass. "Fuck. I'm drunk."

No shit Sebastian; pull yourself together. Two beers and eight shots. What the hell was I thinking. I tried to get up to go outside for some fresh air to help me sober up a bit but stumbled over onto my knees. FUCK!

"Woah! Okay." I heard Hummel say as I felt his hands grip my shoulders. "Come on, drunky. Let's get some air." He stood up and helped me up. I latched on to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His arm went around my back. Firm and warm. I leaned on him as my world spun.

" 'm fine, Princess." Who was I kidding? I was a mess. "Just don't let go. You're warm." Shit did I say that out loud?

"I won't. I promise. Let's get you outside." I nodded against his shoulder. I could smell his hair. "I think it is game over for Seb, boys. I'm going to take him out for some fresh air to try to clear his head. Carry on here."

The boys seemed to agree or at least acknowledge Kurt and went back to their game. Kurt guided me and nudged me towards the back door to Jeff's house. The door closed behind us with a bang and he pulled me down on to the porch steps. I fell down with a thump. Fuck that hurt my ass.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. What was on my head? Oh it was his hand. He was playing with my hair. I found his shoulder with my face and nuzzled into it.

"Mmm. That feels good."

"Come here." I found myself starring at the sky. Oh, my head was in Kurt Hummel's lap. This was unexpected and nice. Really nice.

"Fuck, would you look at all those stars. Sometimes I think maybe this poverty stricken backwater state isn't all that bad. Don't see stars like that in the city." Kurt looked up and I found myself staring at his chin and neck. "You have nice skin, Princess."

"Thank you, Meerkat." He said with a giggle as he looked back down at me. "And you're right. You can't see the stars like this in New York, but we are lucky because we both get the best of both worlds." His eyes were really pretty.

"Tell me more about you." He seemed startled and confused by this.

"Like what?"

"Anything. Your school, your dad, your crazy friends. Your favorite class in NYADA or your favorite place to get coffee. Why did you transfer to Dalton and then back out?"

"I transferred because of a bully. And why do you want to hear all this?"

"I like the sound of your voice."

"I thought you thought I had a whiny, bitchy, girl voice."

"I lied. It's just bitchy but I like that about you."

"That I'm a bitch?"

"That you are so confident and strong. But it's the good kind. Not like me. I'm just a dick." Stop talking Sebastian. You are embarrassing yourself.

"I wasn't always like this. You wouldn't recognize the boy I was when I first started high school or even when I first came to Dalton."

"The bullying?" He nodded. "I wudda kicked their sorry asses." He laughed.

"You would have bullied me ruthlessly too, asshole."

"Mmm. Maybe until you turned hot." He blushed.

"You think I am hot?" Fuck. Stupid mouth. Stupid drunken mouth.

"I, um, think I'm drunk." Kurt chuckled.

"I think so too." He ran a hand through my hair again. I wanted to kiss him. But more so, I wanted him to want to kiss me. I wanted to be worthy of his kiss.

"I'm sorry." I said without thinking. It just came out. Apparently tonight I was a truthful drunk instead of just a horny one. I felt a hand brush my cheek leaving a trail of wetness. FUCK. Was I crying? What was wrong with me tonight? I quickly sat up and out of his arms to wipe at my face furiously. I was such an idiot. Since when did it matter to me so much what Princess Kurt Hummel thought about me? Since when did I want him to actually like me instead of just get into my bed?

"I forgave you a long time ago. For everything." I made the mistake of looking over at him and I completely lost my shit.

"How? How could you do that? I hurt so many people. I was so awful to you and your friends. How can you be that good?" I practically shouted. Shit was I hyperventilating? My breathing was shallow. Shit shit shit.


	4. I'll Cry Instead

I was losing it. I was losing it in front of Kurt. I couldn't see straight. The night swam in front of my eyes. I was panting and shaking.

"Seb?" He sounded worried. I shook my head, trying to breathe. It would pass. I was already outside and that would help. "Sebastian? What's happening? You're scaring me. Should I get help? Is it asthma? Do you have an inhaler? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Scratch that, he was freaking out. I gasped at air starting to laugh through my tears and panic attack.

"It-it's okay. C-Calm down, Princess." I gasped out, "Ju-just give me a sec. Just ne-ed to breathe." I felt him relax next to me and he started rubbing my back. It immediately calmed me down enough to start taking slower breaths. I ran my hands through my now hopelessly messed up hair as I came down.

"Well that sobered me up." I attempted to joke but my grin fell flat.

"What was that? Are you okay?" I nodded.

"It was just a panic attack."

"Just? Seb, that was terrifying." That made me actually crack a smile. I rested a hand on his thigh heavily and shook him a bit.

"It is fine, Hummel. Don't be such a girl. I used to get 'em all the time when I was a kid. I can handle it." He bumped his shoulder against mine.

"What set you off?" I shrugged.

"The alcohol, remembering all the stupid things I did to you and your gang of misfits, trying to figure out why I wanted that forgiveness from you so much it hurt and then when I got it feeling like I didn't deserve it."

"Well what do you know; Sebastian Smythe has a heart after all." I laughed.

"Yeah well don't go telling anyone. I got a reputation to uphold remember?" He rested his chin on my shoulder and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I won't tell. Our secret." His breath was warm on my neck. I could turn and kiss him. Kiss him so hard we'd both loose our breath. Press him down on to the porch and make him writhe. I might have been still drunk enough to do it too but once more Jeff felt like shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! Kurty, Seb!" We turned to look at where he was sticking his head out the door. "Dude you gotta get back in here. We got a cake and a chocolate fountain and a twister board and pillows the size of Blaine!" We both laughed at that. "Come on! We're gunna shove our faces and then fight to the deaaaaaath!" He ran back inside the door slamming after him.

"Oh Jeffrey." I sighed. "He's like the fucking energizer bunny of bottle blondes." Kurt giggled.

"Be nice, you." He scolded, "Just because you aren't drunk and flopping all over me anymore doesn't mean you have to go back to being a snarky asshole."

"Awwww. But that is my natural state, babe."

"Liar. There is a good, sweet, kind man hiding in you somewhere Sebastian Smythe." He stood up and offered a hand to pull me up. I took it. His grasp was strong. I stood. "And I am determined to find him."

"You going to make an honest man of me, Hummel?"

"I can try."

"I look forward to that." He yanked me inside by the wrist. The boys where covered in chocolate. I laughed. "Jesus Christ you guys."

"Ug. Nuh uh. No way I am getting chocolate on this outfit. These jeans are designer."

"Don't worry, kurty." Jeff said, "I put down plastic on the floor so we can throw all the chocolate away before the pillow fight."

"My idea." Wes called out from the other side of the room where he was eating cake.

"Well. I am sitting on the couch where it is clean." Kurt exclaimed with a raise of his chin and stopped over to it and plopped down. Diva.

I watched him as he observed the others shoving their faces. To the casual observer his glare might be classified as judgmental but I saw that tongue reach out to lick his lip. Hot. So naturally I did what any teenage boy in the process of wooing their former frienemy would do. I went and got the Princess some chocolate. After picking out a selection of sweets I wandered over.

"Oh Kuuuurt." I sing-songed at him as I took my place next to him. He looked up to see me waving a chocolate covered strawberry in front of him teasingly. He zeroed in on it.

"Gimme. Gimme. Gimme." He made grabby hands at it. I chuckled and pulled it away bit to tease. He opened his mouth and tried to follow it to bite at it. God that was adorable. Finally I gave in and let him have it. He bit into it before taking it from my hand and finishing it off by himself with a moan. From cute to hot in one bite. Kurt Hummel what are you?

"Here I got you some cake too." I handed over the plate with my best disarming smile. He looked over at me as he took it.

"You weren't kidding about treating me like a Princess tonight were you?" I shook my head.

"Nope! You are Princess Hummel and I am your faithful servant." He giggled.

"I think you are still a little bit tipsy." He pointed at me with his fork so I grabbed it and stole a bite of his cake. "Hey!" He exclaimed stealing the fork back. "Worst servant ever. I should fire you."

"Aw don't say that, Princess." I fake pouted. "I'll even protect you during the pillow fight. I promise!" He giggled, setting aside his now finished cake plate and turning to me with a smirk.

"Mmm. My brave knight in shining armor." Fuck. I wanted to be his knight. I wanted to be the good guy. The hero. His hero.

"PILLLOOWW FIIIGHTTT!" I turned to see that the chocolate had been cleared away and that everyone was already armed with pillows of varying size. I stood quickly to protect Kurt and got a pillow in my face.

"Oof." I choked out as I caught it. I was about to sling it back at someone when I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked behind me to see Kurt standing up on the couch.

"Thanks for the offer, Seb." He said leaning over my shoulders to speak directing into my ear. "But this Princess can take care of himself." With that he stole the pillow I was holding and wacked me over the head.

"HEY!" I laughed as I ducked down out of his line of fire. He let out a war cry and jumped off the couch into the fray. I think I might be in love.


	5. Hold Me Tight

"I am going to own all yous bitches!" Kurt warned as he smacked Thad with a pillow. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Nicky, remember when Kurty used to be shy and quiet?" Jeff asked with a grin. He then got smacked with a pillow.

"This Kurt is more fun!" Was Nick's response. I agreed with that. I never knew the quiet, shy Kurt they had first met, but the Kurt I had known, while always having been outspoken, was never this wild and carefree. It was good. He seemed happy. New York was good for him and I couldn't wait to see him there. I could imagine it now: walking through downtown pedestrian traffic together with coffee, holding hands watching a musical of his choice with me pretending it was too girly and secretly loving it, and chasing each other through central park in the snow where I would sneak up behind him, like I was doing right now, and I would do this!

"Ha!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Kurt around his waist and lifted him up into the air, spinning around in circles.

"AHH!" He squealed tossing his head back and kicking his feet. The pillow fell from his arms. "Seb put me down!"

"Nope! You said you didn't want me on your side. So, now I WIN!"

"Noooooo."

"Yep! Give up, Hummel!"

"NEVER!"

"Alright, you asked for it, Princess." I plopped him back down on to the couch we had been sitting on earlier. I straddled his waist and began tickling him. Was I taking advantage of the fact I had him pinned under me wriggling? Absolutely. I wondered if he would notice my hard-on through his laughter. Well that would be one way of letting him know I wanted him. "Give up?"

"I give up! I give up! You win!" I backed off as we both let our laughter fade to chuckles and deep panting breaths. His eyes were wide when they opened to look at me. Why were his eyes dilated and his breathing so shallow? Was it from the fighting, the alcohol, or from arousal? I hoped the last. "Seb." He breathed.

Wack. I got smacked over the head with a pillow and fell off the couch on to the floor.

"HA! I WIN!" Wes shouted and he jumped on a table with the pillow above his head.

"You okay?" Kurt asked leaning over the couch to look at me. There goes another chance to kiss him. God damn everything.

"Yeah. Just bruised my dignity." I answered standing up and lifting his legs to sit under them on the couch. He rested them back down in my lap and I stroked his calf through the skinny jeans.

"Now what, you guys?" Nick asked through a mouth full of chips. "What other sleepover shenanigans shall we partake in?"

"Truth or dare?" Thad offered with a shrug.

"Oooooo yeah!" Trent jumped up and down, clapping his hands excitedly. I looked at Jeff and gave a shrug.

"I'm in. I have nothing to hide," I told him, then looking at Kurt and giving a wink, "And I am always up for a challenge." He giggled at me and shook his head. Beautiful.

"You are the worst." He teased me. I leaned over and grinned.

"Nope. I'm nice Sebastian." I got shoved for that.

"Gather 'round kiddies." David called out and formed a circle on the floor. Kurt and I moved to the floor, leaning against the foot of the couch. "Okay who is first, who is first? I know, Kurt." Kurt's head jerked up. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Please do something interesting, David. Please.

"Alright, Mr. Countertenor, sing the highest note you can." Shit. That was boring and not at all sexy.

"Please, give me a real challenge." Kurt cleared his throat and holy shit that was high. I wasn't a pro at naming notes by ear but that had to be over a high B. Jesus. Once he finished I mimed rubbing my ear.

"That was impressive," I informed him, "We could use you as a dog whistle or to break wine glasses as a party trick."

"Shut up, you," He leaned over and whispered, "and go make me another of those cherry drinks?" He asked with a flirty pout.

"Your wish is my command, Princess." I captured his hand and kissed the top of his knuckles. He blushed. I turned to look at the others. They were smirking. "Don't do anything so exciting while I'm gone."

I listened to them taking turns while I poured and mixed us both a drink. I learned that Wes had a secret tattoo of a tiger on his shoulders and I heard the sound of laughter as he then dared Trent to lose his shirt and do a belly dance. I heard fat rolls hitting each other and snorted a laugh at the sound. I decided to toss back a quick shot before heading back to the circle of boys. The food and fighting had brought me back to almost completely sober and I would need to be a little drunk for this game.

"Here you go, Babe." I handed him his glass and took my spot next to him.

"Hi." He greeted as he took the glass and took a quick sip. "You missed the floor show."

"So I heard. I'm sure I didn't miss much. Besides, when we're off in New York next year I'll pay to get us in to a real strip club."

"Oh gee, lucky me." He deadpanned.

"Truth or Dare, Seb?" Nick asked me. I hummed in thought and sipped my drink.

"Truth."

"Okay. Who is the hottest guy in the room?" I scoffed.

"Have you seen me?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Kurt shoved me and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Besides you, Assdick." I laughed and pretended to look around the room. There were some admittedly hot college boys here, but they were no contest in my mind.

"Well that is easy." I looped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and tugged him against my chest. "This one's had my attention all night." I threaded my hand into his hair and leaned forward to nuzzle against his temple. He hummed and leaned into my touch.

"Ew." Thad exclaimed making a gagging noise. This caused Kurt to stiffen in my hold and shift away in favor of gulping down his drink. Princess wanted to play hard to get.

"Truth or Dare, Thaddeus?" I asked, as I settled back but did not remove my arm from Kurt's shoulder and casually traced circles on to his neck.

"Dare!"

"I'll show you 'Ew'. I dare you to lick between Jeff's toes." This got a response. Some laughter and a chorus of '"Ew. Gross!". To his credit, Thad did in fact get Jeff to take off his sock and licked between his toes. I felt Kurt giggling into my shoulder and I sipped my drink happily while the game progressed.


	6. Do You Want To Know A Secret

I'll admit to not really paying attention to everyone else during their turns. Instead my focus was on the feel of Kurt's hair through my fingers and the feel of his skin against the pad of my thumb.

"Truth or Dare, Kurt?" I perked up.

"Um, truth." He answered.

"Who was your first kiss?" I really hoped he wouldn't say Blaine. Kurt sighed wistfully. Shit I really hoped he wouldn't say Blaine.

"Her name was Brittany and her mouth tasted like root beer. It was only after, that I found out this was because she brushed her teeth with soda."

"Oh gross!" Was the general response. I agreed.

"Truth or Dare, Wes?" He asked.

"Truth." Wes gave as a response.

"Most embarrassing moment at Dalton?"

"Oh gosh. I was a freshman and it was my first performance with the Warblers and I totally wiped out. Fell flat on my face up on stage."

"Oh ouch." I commented with a bark of laughter, "Nice one."

"Oh yeah. Shut up. Truth or Dare, Seb?"

"Dare!" I stuck my chin up proudly. Jeff leaned over and whispered in his ear and they both snickered. Oh great.

"I dare you to give Kurt a hard on!" Well that was unexpected.

"What!?" I felt Kurt bristle under my arm as he shouted out in surprise and confusion.

"No problem. I happen to be a master of seduction." This had a potential to be really awkward.

"Uh, uh, uh." Interrupted Wes, shaking his finger at me. "Without touching." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. A challenge. Sounds fun." I released Kurt from my hold and shifted my arm to the couch, making sure that the boys saw the movement.

"Um. Don't I get a say in this?" Asked Kurt with a forced laugh.

"Nope," Answered Jeff, "Just consider this your dare for the next time you pick it."

"Ug." He groaned but seemed to accept his fate. I chuckled and leaned closer to him without touching.

"Hmm. How to start?" I contemplated, "How about we start with the fact that when you walked in here tonight dressed like a walking wet dream all I wanted to do all I wanted to do was press you up against the door and kiss you so hard you'd forget to breathe."

I heard Kurt swallow thickly and blinked. I saw him quickly throw a confused glance in my direction before turning back to stare at the wall. I smirked at the side of his face. Sebastian Smythe never backed down from a challenge.

"I find myself wanting to throw you against surfaces a lot. Not always with clothing involved. Sometimes I just want to get you off, hot and dirty." He blushed and I continued, gaining confidence. "I thought about it that night we went Scandles. Pulling you into the restroom, pressing you against the tile and making you watch yourself get off in the mirrors." I moaned into his ear at the thought and the memory of Kurt dancing that night.

"Oh, that night, Kurt. Your hips. The way you moved. I usually top, but that night I went home and dreamt of you of you pounding me into the mattress. Hot and hard and rough. You're so hot when you are mad, Kurt. I tease you just to get you to glare at me. I imagine those beautiful eyes later starring up at me as I come all over your pretty face."

Kurt sucked in a breath. I was affecting him. I glanced around to see if anyone else had heard that. I wasn't just feeding him complete bullcrap and I kind of didn't want anyone else hearing it. But they were far enough away that I was confident they were just watching the show, waiting to see if I would succeed. Trent even had some popcorn. I continued. "Your mouth, Kurt. Oh your mouth. I want your mouth on me, your lips wrapped around my cock. I want to feel you swallow around me as I slide down your throat."

He moaned. He actually moaned at the thought. Fuck. Maybe he wanted me too. Did he think about it? Did he want that too? I know I did. "But I want to suck you even more. When you wear skinny jeans like the ones you are wearing tonight. So sinfully tight that they are practically painted on. All I can think about is your cock. Sometimes I can see it, outlined by the fabric. You get hard when you perform on stage, when you dance, when you get power and control. You get hard when you get mad at me. I've seen it so you can't deny it, Princess."

I wanted to look down and see if he was hard right now. I knew I was. But I didn't. If he was then this game would be over. I didn't want to chance it because I had so much left to say and I didn't know when I would be brave enough to say all this again.

"I want to press my mouth against your shaft through your jeans and suck you through the fabric. I want to pull your zipper down with my teeth and find out if you can fit any briefs in pants that tight or if I get skin first try. Would I get skin, Kurt? I bet I would. I'd get a mouthful of hot cock and I would love it." I heard his breath hitch and he swallowed thickly again. "I'd do it right here if you'd let me. Let you fuck my throat so hard I'd come just from the taste of you and the thought of being used. Let everyone watch you own me. I'd suck you so good you'd see stars, baby."

I was pretty sure everyone in the room could hear Kurt's breathing with how hard he was panting. His eyes were blown wide with lust and his chest expanded noticeably with each breath, body shaking. And I got brave. "Then I'd press you down and make you mine. Pound your tight ass so hard you would feel it in your toes. Fuck you hard and fast and dirty with your legs up over my shoulder 'cause you are so god damn flexible. I'd fuck you so hard you'd forget who you were. The only name you would know would be mine because you'd be screaming it over and over again. Praising me and begging me for more. Shouting to a god you don't even believe in and swearing like a whore. And then I'd do it again and again and again and-"

I cut off as Kurt suddenly stood up knocking me away from the couch. He quickly vanished into the kitchen. I was startled at first but then I realized that he wasn't running from me. I hadn't gone too far, I had gone just far enough. I looked around to see the stunned faces of the Warblers and smirked.

"Dare completed. Now if you'll excuse me." I winked and got up to follow Kurt into the kitchen, accompanied by the sound of cat-calls and whistles.

* * *

**Notes: **This is the chapter for which it is highly rated. In case you couldn't tell :)


	7. Ask Me Why

When I entered the kitchen I was faced with Kurt's back. He was leaning on the counter facing the window. There was a half empty glass of water on the counter next to him. His hair was a disheveled mess. I wondered if it was from my playing with it earlier or from the pillow fight. Maybe, more likely, he had been running his fingers through it. Princess had been trying to calm down. It was nice to know I had that effect on him. But I wanted to be the one messing up his hair.

I walked over to him and reached forward and rested my hands on the same counter, effectively trapping him. He straightened his back as he sensed my presence there. God the back of his neck was beautiful. I couldn't resist. I leaned forward to nuzzle my face against the skin at the nape of his neck just below his hairline. He smelled like sweat and something sweet and distinctly Kurt.

"What's on your mind, Princess?" I asked calmly as if I wasn't completely invading his personal space. He didn't respond right away and I listened to his breathing.

"Did you mean it?" He asked after a bit. He sounded so insecure. I nodded against his skin and pressed a slow open-mouthed kiss against the back of his neck. I felt him shiver.

"All of it?"

"Every word." Now that I'd gotten my bravery I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop pressing kisses to his beautiful skin. God he tasted so good.

"I thought you wanted Blaine back then." I shook my head and breathed against his neck.

"Maybe for the first twenty minutes before you strutted into my life and told me in your own special way to fuck off your territory." I hummed against his skin and he responded with a hum of his own, deep in his throat. I felt it. "But all I could hear was 'I'm going to tear you apart and make you my bitch'. I went home that night and dreamt of you fucking me up against a wall." I admitted.

Kurt groaned low in the back of his throat. Fuck that was so sexy. His head tilted back letting it fall on to my shoulder. He was giving in, admitting he wanted this, that he wanted me. Oh god he was giving me more of his beautiful pale skin. I wanted to mark it. Claim him. So I did. I leaned forward and pressed my mouth to his skin and sucked. And he moaned. I moved forward to kiss up under his chin and I saw his eyelids flutter closed.

"Seb." He muttered, reaching up and grabbing my hair and twisting it in his fingers. I moaned as he tugged me closer.

"Oh god, Kurt, I want you so bad." I groaned out. Suddenly his hand was gone from my hair and he'd flipped around to face me.

"Don't toy with me, Sebastian. I am not a one night stand." He warned with his eyes flashing. I smiled and reached out to hook my fingers through his belt loops and tugged him up against me. He was so firm and warm.

"As if one night with you would be enough, Hummel." I told him confidently and reached out to place two fingers under his chin and lift his face to mine. And then I did what I'd been wanting to do all night. I kissed him.

And he kissed me back. He reached up and wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. And I lost my sense of anything else for a while. Everything was just Kurt and his kiss.

"Mm, good." He murmured against my lips after breaking our kiss, "Because we have a whole summer ahead of us." I smiled at the thought. Having Kurt all to myself for a whole summer. Lazy summer days laying out in the sun and making out in my pool, saying up late snuggling and watching bad TV, and sleeping in to wake up to morning kisses. Fuck I wanted that so bad. I wanted it for more than just a summer.

"We have as long as we want." I reminded him, "I'll be in New York next year." He hummed and brushed his fingers against my skin on the back of my neck.

"Mm. Let's see if we can make it through the summer first, Seb." I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think we can make it, babe?" I pouted a bit and he grinned at me.

"We'll just have to see if I can make good on my promise to turn you into an honest man."

I wanted that. I wanted all that monogamy shit. I wanted to be the only one kissing him and making him fall apart. I wanted him to belong to me as much as I belonged to him. I wanted to take him out and show him off and have him be proud to have me on his arm too.

"Do you want me, too? Please tell me you feel the same." I whispered hurriedly, trying to pull away to catch his gaze. I needed to know. I needed to know I wasn't going to get my heart stepped on if I put it out in the open for once. "P – "

He cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"Shh." He said leaning back in close to me so he blurred in front of my vision. I blinked twice trying to focus his image in front of me. I gave up and closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against his. I felt his finger move away and his palm rested under my chin. "Sometimes you talk too much."

"You're one to talk, Princess. You have a major gift of the gab." He chuckled.

"Shut up and kiss me again."

So I did.


	8. Run For Your Life

It was Jeff who once again ruined the moment. However it was probably for the best this time. We had moved so that Kurt was sitting up on the counter and I was standing between his legs. His hands were fisting my shirt and mine were resting on his thighs, my thumbs rubbing circles against the fabric of his jeans. He was panting with his head back against a cabinet and I was working on bruising hickeys into his pale skin.

"Dudes!" Jeff shouted as he slammed open the kitchen door. I looked over at him and I felt Kurt do the same. Jeff saw the position we were in and slapped a hand over his eyes. "Are all your clothes on?"

"Yes, Jeffery." I answered with an eye roll as Kurt pushed me away so he could get down from the counter. I glanced at him to see that he was blushing and I stole a kiss on his cheek. He giggled and shoved me away.

"Well stop making out and come back inside for the scary movie. We'll let you guys have the couch if you stop defiling the kitchen." He grinned at me and slipped out the door. I shook my head at him and turned back to Kurt to see him brushing down his shirt and pants. I did the same and offered a hand to him.

"Well, shall we face the crowd together?" I asked. He took my hand with a grimace.

"How embarrassing will this be?" He asked jokingly.

"Well, hopefully we won't need therapy."

"Comforting." He rolled his eyes at me. I squeezed his fingers.

"Relax babe. Most of them are so drunk they won't remember it in the morning." He tilted his head in agreement and with that hope in our heads we walked back in to the main room.

"Well. At least they aren't going to tease us." Kurt commented as he saw the state of the room.

Everyone was spread out on the floor on pillows and blanket arguing about the dvds. Jeff was standing at the front holding three of them aloft and Wes was trying to maintain order. Everyone else was shouting and shoving popcorn in the mouths. Kurt let go of my hand and walked over to the front of the fray.

"HEY!" He shouted. No one responded so he struck to fingers in his mouth and whistled. That got their attention. It was even more loud and shrill and high-pitched than his singing voice. Everyone stopped and looked up. "What is going on?"

"I wanna watch Saw" Jeff explained.

"And I said I wanted to watch a classic horror not just gross out. I want to keep down my popcorn!" David countered.

"Yeah well the Exorcist is gross too, David."

"It also isn't very scary. The mad old time special effects ruin it." Trent said logically. I agreed.

"This is why I recommended, Poltergeist." Wes said, "Classic, scary, and not focused on gore but with one or two classic gore-full scenes!"

"Well. Let's take a vote." Kurt offered. There were shrugs that seemed to agree with this idea. I sat on the couch and watched as Kurt organized a vote. I didn't bother voting because I figured I would not be paying attention to the movie and would instead be focusing on a certain countertenor. When Kurt finally wandered over and collapsed next to me the lights had already been dimmed and more popcorn had been distributed.

"Which move won?" I asked as I grabbed a blanket for us.

"The Poltergeist one." He responded waving a hand dismissively and settling under the blanket, against my side. "Doesn't matter. I'll get nightmares either way." I chuckled at this.

"Afraid of the dark, Kurty?" I teased. He smacked me.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Judge all you want, call me a girl, or whatever. I don't like horror."

"Don't worry, babe." I kissed the top of his head, "I'll protect you from the baddies. What kind of knight would I be if I didn't protect my Princess?" He snorted and smacked me again as the movie started and we got shushed by the other Warblers.

I watched bits and pieces of the movie. Normal family moves into a seemingly normal new house. The TV talks to the blond girl the tree attacks the boy. Things go bat shit crazy. Flying toys and creepy dolls. It wasn't that exciting. I wasn't scared but a lot of the boys where, including Kurt. He had nuzzled himself into my chest and was peeking out of his fingers to look at the screen. He kept jumping at each jump scare and digging his nails into my arm. I had to gently unlatch him from my skin a couple times. The one time I whispered to him to ask if he was alright I got shushed by not only him but the others in the room.

I gave up and started watching the movie. I was just getting in to it. I didn't know when those guys had gotten to the house but they seemed to be at least somewhat professionals. They had their gadgets and gizmos with the blinking lights and recordings. Like ghost busters but not as funny. Some guy was getting a late night snack. Why was this a scene? Seriously. Did we need to see some guy shoving chicken in his face? Wait. Wait. Oh god. Ewww he was eating moldy maggot infected chicken.

"Ohh god. Ew." I said with a wince. Kurt whimpered into my collarbone and Thad nodded in agreement with popcorn halfway to his open mouth, frozen.

The man started washing his mouth out and, was that blood? Wait was that his face peeling off? Ewe w! Oh god ew! EWE W EW! OH GOD.

"EW EW!" Trent squealed covering his eyes.

"OH NO OH GOD!" David called out. Kurt just screamed and hid his face. High pitched, right in to my ear.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! OH GOD! TURN IT OFF!" Someone started and then the others started chanting a long with it. I felt Kurt shaking in my arms.

"Turn it off, Jeffery." I ordered. Jeff didn't respond. "JEFF! JEFF!" He wasn't responding. He was covering his eyes shaking his head at the ground. I tried to get up to turn it off myself but Kurt wouldn't let me up. "Someone shut it god damn off!" I shouted.

Then in succinct order three things happened.

First thunder cracked and lightning flashed.

Then the lights went out in the entire house and the tv shut off.

Last there was a moment of silence, before everyone screamed.

Great.


	9. I'm So Tired

"Jeff! JEFF!" Nick shouted in the darkness. "Stop screaming! Everybody stop screaming and calm the fuck down." Everyone stopped screaming and I could hear Jeff whimpering quietly. I patted Kurt as the thunder rumbled.

"Kurt, Kurt baby." I shook him lightly, "It is just a thunderstorm. It knocked out the power. It's okay. Look the movie is off." I felt him shift and sniffle.

"Jeff come on we're gunna go get candle. It's already three am. We only have a few more hours until sun up." I heard Wes take charge. "Come on."

"Ow." Jeff wined as Wes grabbed him by the color of his shirt and yanked him up. I kissed the top of Kurt's head. He tiled his head up and kissed me on the mouth. I kissed him back, cupping his face in my hands.

"Seb." He sighed into my mouth. Fuck. I wanted to swallow his breath. I groaned. But now wasn't the time for that. I pulled away with a small wet smack and rested my forehead against his.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Movie just got to me. I'm okay." He pulled back to breathe and in the dark I could make out him rubbing at his face as my eyes adjusted. I wanted to hold him and comfort him. Maybe there was hope for me as boyfriend material. Were we boyfriends? I should probably ask him that at some point soon. Maybe I should ask him out on a date, like, officially.

Just then Jeff and Wes came back with arms full of candles and flashlights and passed them out to us. I took a candle and lit it and handed it to Kurt. He looked up at me with red eyes and smiled in the candle light. No, he grinned.

"We should make a pillow fort." He told me with a gleam in his eyes.

"OH MY GOD YES!" Was Trent's excited response from across the room.

"I'll get the pillows and blankets!" Jeff shouted as he ran out of the room and up the stairs. I laughed.

"I wanna go to sleep." Someone wined. Then exclaimed, "Ow!" as someone kicked him.

"Is there any more popcorn left?" Someone else asked and was handed a bowl. Then suddenly there was a really heavy blanket on my head.

"Oof." I exclaimed as I pulled it off my head and discovered it was a whole pile of blankets and pillows and that Kurt was digging his way out of blankets too.

"Got the stuff." Panted Jeff above us, "Let's build a fort!"

"I'm in charge!" Wes shouted using a pretzel stick as a makeshift gavel. "You over there, put that pillow upright against the couch! Sebby move out of the way! Kurt give me the blanket on your head. Go go go!"

After some shifting and moving around, some arguing and shoving, and a little bit of hair pulling we had built a pretty impressive fort. It sprawled across the entire room with a blanket roof over the side wings with an open circle in the middle where we had candles set up with the gear needed to make some kick ass s'mores. We had pulled in some kitchen chairs for stability and Kurt and I got our own wing, which we were cuddled up in now.

"Can we make the s'mores now?" Kurt wined into my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head. "Seeeeb, make me a s'more." He rolled on to his back and closed his eyes. I scooted forward and grabbed a marshmallow and struck it on a fork to hold out over the candle closest to me.

"How many you want, babe?" I asked him as I watched the marshmallow.

"Two burnt and three chocolate chucks. Skip the graham crackers." He mumbled. I felt his arm go to my shoulder blade and rub circles.

"Yes, sir." He snorted from next to me.

"That makes a change from Princess." I glanced over at him before turning back and blowing off the burning marshmallow. I shifted over to hand it to him but he didn't open his eyes and just opened his mouth. I chuckled and put it in his mouth before following with a piece of slightly melting chocolate. Then licked the goo off my own fingers as he giggled around his mouthful. God I was so whipped.

"So are we going to get any sleep tonight at all?" David asked with a yawn as he shoved some chocolate in his mouth. I was mid-process of cooking Kurt's second marshmallow and I yawned back in response to his. Next to me Kurt mumbled tiredly.

"I think we are losing Hummel over here." I informed them glancing at him fondly and reaching over to brush a lock of his hair from his face.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little tired too." Trent said sounding just that.

"Aww! But sleep is for-" Jeff broke off to yawn, "-Sleepover losers."

"No way," Wes complained, "I have to drive home tomorrow, man. Can't we crash and sleep till noon? That sounds like a sleepover success to me." I nodded in agreement as I fed Kurt his second marshmallow, getting a little (or very) distracted as he licked the marshmallow goo and melted chocolate off my fingers. The boy was going to kill me.

"I'm in!" Someone called out.

"I agree!" Someone else called out and soon we all agreed. Jeff groaned.

"Fiine." He gave in. "But clean up the chocolate stuff and put out the candles. My parents will kill me if we set the house on fire."

"Wes you are the responsible one here." I said with a smirk at him. He stuck his tongue out at me. I was a little sad I had never gotten the chance to be at Dalton when he'd been there. I think I would have had fun teasing him. Wes got up and started cleaning up. I scooted over and settled down as close to Kurt as I could. He shifted on his side and wrapped his arms around my neck. I cuddled him closer by his waist.

"Hi." He whispered opening his eyes to look up at me. I had to smile at that.

"Hi." And I sounded completely breathless. Could I blame that on being tired? He smiled back. "Bedtime," I informed him, "and we get to sleep in as late as we want." He hummed.

"Sounds great." He nuzzled into my collarbone. "You don't snore do you?" I chuckled.

"No."

"Good." Wes blew the last candle out and the sound of boys shuffling around settled down.

"Night everyone." He called out as he too got back in the fort. Everyone said night to everyone and I kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"Mmm, night, Seb." He whispered and pressed a kiss into my collarbone. I could really get used to this, I thought as I closed my eyes.


	10. Things We Said Today

It was Kurt's phone going off loudly (his ringtone was from Wicked, of course it was) and the movement of him leaving my arms that woke me up. It also woke up everyone else in the room because Kurt had to navigate his way over sleeping bodies and his phone rang the entire time it took him to do this, including when he tripped over Trent. I opened my eyes to see him retreating into the kitchen while everyone else was waking up. I got up and followed him curiously.

"Rachel, Rachel," He was stage whispering into the phone looking exasperated, "Rachel! Stop! I will explain later once I get home. I promise. No. No. Look I don't know. Just let me. Stop it! I will talk to you later! Cross my heart and swear on Barbra. Yes. Yes, okay. Bye." He hung up with a heavy sigh and rubbed his face.

"What's up, babe?" I asked leaning on the door frame. He looked up startled and blushed.

"Oh, um, just my friends freaking out."

"About what?" He bit his lip.

"Oh, um, you?" I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him.

"Me? Are your friends physic?" He blushed and tried to cover his face. "What?" I reached up and pulled his hands from his face. He looked up at me sheepishly.

"I might have, in my lack of sleep and slightly drunk state, changed my Facebook relationship status late last night and now all my friends are waking up and seeing it and getting pissed and confused." I laughed. "Sorry. It was dumb. I mean I don't even know if we, you know, are in a relationship. Are we?" He looked at the floor. He was asking me?

"It wasn't dumb. I like the idea of logging on to Facebook and seeing that." I admitted and his smile was enough to insure me that it was what he had wanted to hear. "In fact." I pulled out my own cell phone from my pocket and saw the notification on my Facebook and smiled at it. I clicked accept and then held it up to show him. "See? Now we are both in a relationship."

"With each other."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad."

"Me too. Are your friends going to kill us?"

"Maybe a little, but I'll protect you." He giggled and I laughed along. Then I lifted his chin and kissed him. "Nnngg, Seb. Morning breath." He whined and pulled away with a wince.

I laughed and grabbed his hand to pull him back to the other room. The boys were packing up the fort and we joined in to help since some of the boys were actually pretty hung over. Jeff was a mess. I knew with him though it was from eating too much chocolate and crap, not from being too drunk.

"Hey, Seb, Kurt, you want to help me make breakfast?" Wes asked after the fort was dismantled. Kurt looked like he was going to agree but I had an idea so I answered for him.

"Princess can't, Wes," I interrupted, "I'm going to take him out for breakfast." Kurt looked over at me surprised.

"Oh, really?" He asked sounding intrigued.

"Yup."

"Ooooo! First official date!" Jeff called from the floor without opening his eyes. Someone kicked him. "Ow!"

"Be nice, Jeffery." David scolded. "No teasing the new couple until Seb fucks up."

"Hey!" I shouted out affronted. Kurt laughed. I pouted at him and he shoved my shoulder amicably.

"Well, I am going to cook." Wes said standing up and brushing off his pants. "So if you don't live here, aren't going to help me, or not going to eat my food, get out." He stared at us pointedly.

"Fine!" I stuck out my tongue at him and heard Kurt's musical laughter.

"Come on, Seb," He said taking my arm and tugging me towards the door, "Come buy me breakfast."

"Yes, sir!" I waved to the guys. "Bye everyone!"

"Thanks for the fun night!" Kurt called. "Stay in touch!" After some more waving and a couple quick hugs we were out the door walking towards our cars. We paused at the street by the parked cars.

"So… Umm I figured we'd just go separately and meet there cause of our separate cars and stuff?" I offered awkwardly feeling dumb for not thinking this through better.

"Yeah sure." He bit his lip grinning at me. He was laughing at me. Shit.

"Fuck. I'm an idiot aren't I?" He frowned at me looking confused. "Is this were you tell me you've come to your senses? Where you tell me we would never work out and you can't really ever forgive me for all those awful things? Because you are so far out of my league I must have been joking to think I'd ever seriously have a chance to be with you?" He shook his head at me, eyes wide, and reached over and grabbed my shirt and kissed me. Hard. Oh. Well, okay then.

"Shut up. Now you are being an idoit." He whispered.

"What happened to no kissing with morning breath?" I asked with a breathless chuckle.

"Yeah well, you were being dumb."

"Sorry." I had the shame to look sheepish. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know it is going to be hard. I know we haven't had the best past and I know that my friends are going to be ruthless about this and I know that we will probably fight but there is also the chance that we could actually work out. That any fights will be forgiven with mind blowing make up sex." I chuckled at that. God I hoped so. "That we will be amazing and be an epic power couple. Maybe we won't make it through the summer but maybe we will. Maybe we'll move to New York together next fall and get a little apartment with a kitchen where I can make us crepes in morning before we have class and we'll only fight about whose turn it is to make the bed or do the dishes."

I wanted that. I wanted that so badly. I was done playing around. I wanted a real relationship, that meant something. I wanted it with Kurt. And the best part was that Kurt wanted it too. Or at least he was willing to give us a chance together. I didn't know what to say, so I just kissed him hard until we were both breathless.

"Now come on," Kurt said after we caught our breath, "I am pretty sure my brand new boyfriend promised me breakfast."

* * *

Notes: This is the last official chapter. But I may periodically post epilogues in the form of one shots for things like the first date, the friends finding out, Blaine finding out, Seb meeting Burt. Etc. So keep paying attention. In the mean while I have another Kurtbastian on the way. Thanks for reading!


End file.
